Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION AVENGERS ENDGAME : Après la douleur de la défaite, il reste un espoir, celui de remonter dans le temps. Celui de vaincre Thanos avant qu'il ne récupère toutes les pierres. Thor sait ce qui repose que ses épaules. Il sait précisément quand frapper. Tout ce qu'il espère c'est vaincre ce fou pour sauver ce qui peut l'être, sauver ces vies, mais surtout une.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Après la douleur de la défaite, il reste un espoir, un seul, celui de remonter dans le temps. Celui de vaincre Thanos avant qu'il ne récupère toutes les pierres et qu'il détruise des millions de vies. Thor sait ce qui repose que ses épaules. Il sait précisément quand frapper. Tout ce qu'il espère c'est vaincre ce fou pour sauver ce qui peut l'être, sauver ces vies, mais surtout une.**

 **Cette idée-là, comme souvent en ce moment, vient d'un joli fan art qui sert de couverture et qui m'a permis de faire jaillir ce court OS en moins d'une demi-heure, comme quoi quand l'inspiration est là...**

 **ATTENTION REFERENCE A DES ELEMENTS DE AVENGERS INFINITY WAR**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**_

Thor ressentit un étrange malaise… Son sang pulsait à ses tempes et il avait la nausée. Lui qui était pourtant habitué à voyager à travers le Bifrost, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. C'était si étrange. En même temps, ce n'était pas le pont arc-en-ciel qu'il était en train d'emprunter, mais bien autre chose…

Il était en train de remonter dans le temps.

Cette idée lui avait paru si saugrenue ! Il était un dieu et c'était lui qui avait été le plus étonné de la proposition, ce qui devait être un paradoxe peut-être, mais c'était ainsi.

Remonter le temps.

C'était quelque chose qui lui donnait de l'espoir et le terrifiait à la fois, car il ne savait pas jusqu'où, il allait pouvoir le remonter et pourtant… Pourtant, il avait une idée précise, un souhait… un rêve qu'il avait gardé pour lui et qu'il souhaitait tant pouvoir concrétiser…

Le vertige le reprit, l'arrachant à ses pensées et un flash violent de lumière se fit.

Remonter dans le temps.

Juste avant.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le flash violent lui fit comprendre que c'était là… Il était arrivé... La fin de son voyage… Le retour dans le passé. Son estomac se noua et ses doigts se serrèrent plus fort sur le manche de Strombreaker.

Il était arrivé.

Le flash fut encore plus violent et, dans un éclair tonitruant, Thor apparut en plein milieu de la grande salle de contrôle du vaisseau sakaarien. Un vaisseau en flammes et dont les sirènes continuaient de retentir dans les coursives. Un vaisseau qui avait donc déjà était attaqué.

Thor frémit.

Non, il lui aurait fallu un peu plus de temps, juste un peu plus !

La scène devant lui était familière. La haute silhouette de Thanos planait au-dessus des corps des gens de son peuple, au-dessus du cadavre d'Heimdall, poignardé en plein cœur. Thor frémit de nouveau.

Juste un peu plus de temps.

Il ne lui échapperait pas cette fois.

Juste un peu plus de temps.

L'arrivée du dieu du tonnerre dans une gerbe d'étincelles fit sursauter le Titan Fou et son Ordre Noir. Ensembles, ils se tournèrent en direction du Thor de cet instant, bloqué dans ses sangles de métal, mais constatèrent qu'il était en train de s'effacer. Ce nouveau Thor était en train d'écrire une autre histoire et les deux ne pouvaient pas cohabiter.

Des éclairs irradièrent du corps de Thor pendant qu'il fondit sur eux comme un aigle sur sa proie. Sa hache tournoya et avant que l'un de ses ennemis n'ait le temps de faire un geste, il était sur eux, exprimant toute sa colère et sa haine.

D'un coup de hache rageur, il attaqua Thanos, le frappant à la tempe avec une telle force qu'il faillit lui couper le crâne en deux.

Le Titan Fou poussa un cri de surprise et son sang aspergea Ebony Maw qui recula avec précipitation. Thor, crépitant encore de rage, regarda son ennemi s'effondrer sur le sol et murmura.

\- Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû viser la tête depuis le début.

Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le sol de l'appareil en train de tomber en lambeaux, le Titan Fou était mort. Lentement, presque trop, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus terrifiante, Thor se retourna vers l'Ordre Noir.

Les enfants de Thanos se mirent en position de défense, mais quelque chose leur disait que c'était déjà perdu. Devant eux ne se tenait pas le Thor encore affaibli par son combat avec Héla, mais le Dieu du tonnerre sans sa pleine puissance et dont la rage comme l'envie de vengeance semblaient transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau.

Thor les détailla d'un air mauvais.

\- Vous ne ferez pas d'autres victimes !

Puis, il brandit Strombreaker et laissa exploser toute cette rage qui le consumait depuis des jours. D'un coup d'une rare puissance, il fendit le crâne d'Ebony Maw et décapita Corvus Glaive avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de bouger. Proxima Midnight sursauta et tourna à Black Dwarf un regard paniqué. Jamais, elle n'avait vu une telle puissance, ni une telle violence chez l'un de leur adversaire.

Les deux survivants tentèrent donc de s'enfuir, mais ce fut peine perdue. Dans un cri de rage, Thor ne leur laissa aucune chance et leurs corps s'effondrèrent sur les autres.

Le calme revint brutalement dans le vaisseau endommagé. Un calme uniquement troublé par les crépitements des éclairs qui couraient sur la peau de Thor et par les sirènes qui hurlaient encore, quelque part dans les entrailles de l'appareil.

Thor reprit son souffle.

Il frémit et tenta de se maîtriser pendant que son regard balayait la pièce… Sa rage venait de le quitter en détruisant leur ennemi, en réécrivant une histoire plus heureuse pour la galaxie, pour ses amis, mais son désespoir à lui grimpa violemment lui déchirant le cœur en deux.

Juste un peu de temps.

Juste quelques secondes qu'on ne lui avait pas accordé.

Quelques secondes…

Thor fit quelques pas en vacillant légèrement. Il était là, étendu sur le côté comme dans ses odieux souvenirs, ses yeux verts fixes et sans vie. Il était là… Étendu sur ce sol, mort… Une nouvelle fois… Une dernière fois surtout… Mort…

Thor serra les poings pendant que son regard ne pouvait quitter les marques sur le cou de son jeune frère. Quelques minutes… Une poignée de secondes. Juste le temps de le faire arriver une poignée de secondes plus tôt, avant que… avant que ce monstre ne lui enlève, mais on ne lui avait pas accordé cette supplique.

Thor frissonna et les éclairs se firent plus violents autour de lui.

Pourquoi ?

Il lutta pour ne pas se mettre à trembler.

Pourquoi lui faire subir ça ? Il venait de sauver tout le monde. Pourquoi le priver, lui de la seule personne qu'il voulait sauver ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il laissa tomber sa hache bruyamment sur le sol avant de s'effondrer à genoux.

\- Loki…

Luttant avec difficulté contre ses sanglots, Thor glissa ses mains sous le corps de son jeune frère et le prit dans ses bras. Il le cala contre son épaule et ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

\- Je suis là petit-frère… J'ai sauvé tout le monde… Et voilà ma récompense… Mon petit-frère…

Thor fit glisser ses doigts sur son visage pour lui fermer les yeux. Les traînées de sang qui avaient coulé de ses yeux, de son nez ou de sa bouche lui donnaient la nausée. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver.

\- Pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime tellement et je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Alors que toi… Toi, tu l'as fait… Mon petit-frère… Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je voulais te sauver… Je voulais tellement te sauver…

Les larmes baignaient les joues de Thor pendant qu'il se penchait pour bercer le corps sans vie de son jeune frère. Autour de lui, les sirènes hurlaient de plus en plus fort. L'intégrité de l'appareil n'était plus garantie. Il risquait d'exploser, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il avait sauvé tout le monde… Comme le reste avait peu d'importance désormais…

Il perçut bien le léger crépitement, mais ne s'en soucia pas, serrant plus fort son frère contre lui au moment où l'explosion déchira le vaisseau, lui accordant une dernière pensée.

« Je ne veux pas survivre cette fois… »


End file.
